Jack Wright
Jack Wright is an independent level 12 being that roams the multiverse and sustains himself with his work as a sellsword. HU has not seen fit to detain him, partly for services rendered in the past and partly for his hatred for INFINYTUM, who slew his family. Jack's projected power levels have been projected to have the capability to climb to Level 13 or even Level 14, and as such HU keeps a close eye on him through the use of hacked satellites or the MST assigned to him, MST-027 "Entertainers". Jack has shown that he is aware of the MST's presence, even calling out to them occasionally for help or advice, or just to chat with the leader of the MST, Martin. Martin has made it clear that should Jack decide to join HU, he would step down and allow Jack to replace him as leader of Entertainers. History Jack's potential was discovered by HU in OCY 516 on Earth in universe 22, where he was a part of a traveling show, the performance and leadership of which had been passed down as tradition in Jack's family for generations. Because of the high rate of powerful beings produced by that particular family line, MST-027 "Entertainers" had been assigned to them, choosing to hide their assignment by joining the show as performers in OCY 490, 20 years before Jack was born. due to this, MST-027 was like adopted family to the Wrights and, later, to Jack. Jack learned what he knew of swordplay from Martin, who Jack considered like an uncle, and received a Terralite blade from him. Because of this constant exposure to a powerful being, Jack's potential was awakened and his dormant power grew at an astonishing rate. Martin, seeing that Jack was, in fact, a rare type of being called a Dormant, got closer than ever to him, practically raising Jack in the place of Jack's busy father from the time he was six. because of this, Jack considered Martin a father figure, and strove to earn Martin's approval, becoming incredibly skilled with cards, as well as developing a side hobby of playing trading card games. However, in OCY 527, on Jack's seventeenth birthday, INFINYTUM discovered this source of powerful beings aligned with HU and attacked it, wiping out most of the Wrights before MST-027 could respond. thankfully, Jack survived with his newly-awakened power, using a King of Hearts card to summon a sentient sword named King that he used along with the Terralite sword that Martin had given him. Before Martin or the rest of MST-027 could reach him, Jack had already killed every INFINYTUM member that had come for him and was in the throes of shock while King attempted to console his master in vain. Martin, fearing that INFINYTUM would send reinforcements, took Jack and retreated to Osrisis, where he attempted to console Jack, only to have Jack flee and wander Osrisis for a couple of years before Camolot the Creator sought him out personally. little is known about what Creator actually said to Jack, but Jack left the planet hours later and Creator was seen returning from the place he had met Jack muttering "Failed the Wrights once more. i cannot fail them again." he later assigned MST-027 to Jack's protection and monitoring detail, an assignment that Martin is extremely grateful for. Powers and Abilities Jack's abilities are mostly linked to the decks of cards he carries with him, though he can summon new cards if he wishes. Regular playing cards represent weapons, and each suit represents a certain category of weapon (Hearts are swords, Clubs are ranged weaponry, Diamonds are axes and Spades are lances and staffs) and each number represents a specific weapon and all face cards are different versions of the same weapon (Jacks are axes, Queens are lances and Kings are swords). Trading cards always take on the form of whatever they depict; for example, if Jack used a Dark Magician card from the trading card game Yu-Gi-Oh, then the Dark Magician would appear to fight by Jack's side. however, when using trading cards, Jack must conform to the rules of the game they originate from; for example, he would have to sacrifice two active Yu-Gi-Oh monster cards to use the Dark Magician card. Jack can also absorb trading cards to boost his own power for a limited time, and some effect cards can even grant him armor such as the card Raregold Armor, which Jack uses often, and grants him a suit of armor that makes him the focus of combat. in addition to his own special abilities, Jack possesses the usual array of speed, strength, intelligence and longevity that most powerful beings possess.